


Little Lost Boy

by Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Fluff and Angst, Harry doesn’t know who his real parents are, Harry is Bella’s son lol, Hurt/Comfort, Narcissa loves Harry too, bella still goes to prison I think, bella will do ANYTHING to protect her son, cuz she’s amazing, he just has a lot of moms honestly, i haven’t figured everything out yet, if you have any ships you want I’ll try and fit them in, molly still helps Harry at the platform, no ships yet sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17/pseuds/Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17
Summary: “Then we can all be on our merry way, right?”“Not all of us Lucius,” she replied, holding her head up high, but staring lovingly at her newborn son, who was now asleep in her arms. “No ‘merry way’ for me. No ‘merry way’ for him.”-OR-No one can know that the famed Harry Potter is Bellatrix Lestrange’s son. Not even Harry himself. He is set to grow up with Lily and James Potter, until that fateful day. Now, years later, Harry distantly wonders who that strange blonde woman is at Platform 9 3/4.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Little Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! I wrote this a while ago, and I just reread and edited it! I thought you guys might like it! I don’t really have a plan for what’s going to happen, so if you all have any ideas or ships you want to see, let me know in the comments! Hope you like it!!

Bellatrix Lestrange was sat up in bed, drenched in sweat, curly black hair plastered to her ghostly pale face as the tall woman took large gasps of air. In her arms, she held a precious baby boy, who already had a small tuft of her black hair and large, sparkling brown eyes that blinked up at her. The woman smiled tiredly at the baby, her eyes shining with admiration and pride.

Breaking the connection, Bella looked up to the small group of people around her: her younger sister,  Narcissa and her husband Lucius, the young couple James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, and, finally, Albus Dumbledore . His blue eyes pierced her, making the woman shiver slightly in the warm, late July heat. 

After several moments of Bella and Albus staring intently at one another, Lily Potter broke the silence. “So, what do we do now? We can’t very well leave him with her, can we?” The redhead was generally a nice girl, but her snippy attitude caused breaks in the seemingly perfect act she put on. Her own eyes were almond shaped and bright green, Lily’s skin, while not as pale as Bella’s, was still light and dusted with a sprinkling of freckles across her nose, cheeks and shoulders. Lily was standing next to her husband, James, her arm intertwined with his as he rubbed her back soothingly.

“Yes Albus, what are we to do? No one can know that he is Bella’s,” Narcissa added, sitting down next to her sister, blonde hair falling out of its bun and into her face. The younger woman stroked the baby’s face gently, reminiscing of how small her own son, Draco had been just a few months ago. Draco, unlike Bella’s son, had been born in the dead of winter—on Christmas Day in fact—and was now just learning to crawl. Right now, he was at home being watched by Narcissa and Lucius’ friend, Mary. The small boy in Bella’s arms squirmed at her touch, then settled, closing his eyes and falling asleep. 

Dumbledore stared intently at the small baby for a moment more before answering. “You’re quite right girls, we cannot leave the boy with Bella or let anyone know that he  _ is _ Bella’s. But the question still remains—what to do, what to do?” He tapped one, long finger to his lips in mock consideration. His blue eyes twinkled brightly as he looked over each one of the humans in the room, lingering a moment longer on Bellatrix. 

“Could someone take him and fake the boy being theirs?” Sirius suggested, knowing that a certain couple in the room wanted children, but couldn’t, due to. . . technical reasons that no one wanted to go into. His wild brown hair was falling into his eyes, but he didn’t make any move to swat at it, like he usually did. This was no time to be fidgeting, and he knew it. “It would kill suspicions, right?”

“Or make some arise,” Remus Lupin cut in, making a fairly good point. “Lily,” he was on the same brainwave as Sirius, knowing the young couple wanted children. “Isn’t and wasn’t pregnant. How could we explain something like a baby turning up out of nowhere? Wouldn’t that look just a little suspicious?” Remus raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms as everyone in the room took in this information. It was a moment before someone spoke again.

“Could someone add the memory of Lily being pregnant into the brains of everyone who knows us?” James asked, his lips turned downwards in a frown. The man had messy, jet black hair, soft blue eyes and round glasses that sat on the tip of his nose. His hand was gently squeezing his wife’s hand while he watched Dumbledore with worry and interest. He desperately didn’t want to make the wrong decision, the life of his best friend's cousin's baby depending on it. James shot Sirius a look, which was returned in earnest, and James knew the feeling was shared among the other people in the room. 

“That would be more complicated than you think Mr. Potter,” Minerva replied, wringing her hands together worriedly. “It wouldn’t be just everyone who you know, it would be everyone that has heard your name, or who knows who you know, or who knows that you can’t have children. The complexity is very fascinating and very confusing, but not something we need to explore right at this moment.”

Lucius rolled his eyes, annoyed with how stupid everyone was being. In his opinion, it was a simple decision really. Either let Lily and James have the boy, or kill him. “What if, to save all of the memory crap, we let James and Lily adopt the boy; no one needs to know where he came from, and, if someone asks him, he won’t even know because none of us will tell him. Then we can all be on our merry way, right?” He shook his head at the surprised looks on everyone’s faces and quickly shot his wife a look. In response, Narcissa quickly snaked her hand into his grasp and squeezed, reassuring him that she was with him, no matter what. 

There was another pause where no one spoke, just thought over what had just been said. Then, for the first time since she had had the baby, Bellatrix spoke. It was soft, so unlike her usual highly irritable and passionate tone, and made everyone think that someone else had snuck into the room. “Not all of us Lucius,” she replied, holding her head up high, but staring lovingly at her newborn son, who was now asleep in her arms. “No ‘merry way’ for me. No ‘merry way’ for him,” Bella was rocking the sweet babe gently now, her lips coming to rest on his forehead in a soft kiss. “He’ll never know who his mother is, he’ll never know his true origins, or how he came to be. Or why his father. . .” Bella’s voice broke, a glistening tear making its way down her face. “Nevermind.”

“Bella,” Narcissa soothed, releasing her husband, wiping the tear off of her older sister’s cheek and instead placing it on the baby's soft, un-chapped lips. The salty taste seemed to register in the little human's mind, his pink tongue sticking out to lick it off. Bella laughed quietly through her tears and buried her face in her sister’s shoulder. Narcissa spoke for her sister. “I think Lucius’ idea is the best one so far. Lily and James can adopt the baby and, so no one suspects that the boy knows anything, we won’t ever tell him that he’s adopted. We'll keep this plan to ourselves and tell no one. Not even our closest companions that aren’t here tonight. Any objections?” 

Lupin raised his hand in a school-type way to ask a question. “What if someone asks who they got the boy from? What are Lily and James supposed to say to that? Just a ‘small adoption agency in southern Wales’?” His thin eyebrows were raised, the gesture making his scars elongate and look deeper in the skin around them.

“Yes, that’s exactly what they are going to say, because that is where they got the boy from, right Remus?” Minerva asked sternly, her ever-present educator mode kicking in. “We’ll say that the mother died in childbirth, while the father left her when he learned that she was pregnant. The rest can be up to James and Lily.” Minerva gave the couple a look that said ‘make good decisions’, and they nodded obediently. The silence was somewhat deafening and calming at the same time as everyone in the room nodded in agreement to the new plan they had in place. All that was left to do now was. . .

“Bella?” Narcissa said calmly in her sister's ear, which was still buried in the woman’s long blonde hair. “Bellatrix?  _ Bellatrix Helena Lestrange, listen to me right now!” _ the woman hissed, making Bella jump slightly and turn her head towards her sister, tilting it to show that she was listening. “It’s time my dear. I’m so sorry that you have to do this.” 

Bellatrix’s eyes filled with tears as she held her newborn son close, whispering in his ear, “My darling son, I know you will not remember me in the years to come, but I want you to know that I love you  _ so much _ . You are the most precious thing to me now sweetie, and I will never, ever stop protecting you from those who mean to cause you harm. Know this and, though you may hate me for what I’m doing right now, hold it close to that little heart of yours,” Bella kissed the top of her son’s head, handing him off to Lily as she started to cry again. “Know that I love you. My son. . . my little Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the fic!! Love you all and stay safe!!<33


End file.
